A New Star
by gusgdog
Summary: A Sequal to a fallen star, Sixteen years after a fallen star things have changed for the cast but is it for the better or the worse R
1. Chapter 1

**THIS IS A SEQUEL TO A FALLEN STAR READ THAT FIRST R&R**

All around there was darkness nothing to see just a circle of concrete floor. A hooded figure stood on the other side. "I fear not death" it said then "follow these words son"

With a sudden jolt he awoke. He walked over and stared into a mirror his short dark brown hair fell into his eye sight, in the half awake state he blew it onto his head. He got dressed and thought to himself "this is the day, 16 years ago my father died and I was born." He slipped out his door silently he had to duck to avoid smacking his head on a ceiling beam, it wasn't a low ceiling it was that as a child of two Spartans u have height in your genes at 7 foot 6. He inched closer to the door leading out to the marine base where he and his mother Chell lived. Suddenly a knife flung by and with a thud stuck into the door handle locking it in place

"Austin, sweetie where are you going to at five in the morning." His mother chell asked as she sat in a corner under the stairway. As she sat she was throwing knives into the air and grabbing them out of the air.

"to training" he replied glancing at the window five feet from him.

"No way had your going I'm keeping you out of the armed forces remembered me saying that. Plus u would never get to the window and open it before I hit you."

"Like id stop to open it" Austin smirked as he ran, the knife flicked at him, as he tucked into a ball as he shattered the window and kept running after he landed. The knife never hit the wall he had grabbed it out of the air.

"Just like ur father but worse" Chell smiled as she looked at the shattered window.

Austin put on the ear phone he always had with him, it was a little computer in his ear that worked like a Spartan IV suit helmet without the screen. "happy birthday Austin" a voice said

"Ya Ya Pandora I know thanks though" Austin replied as he ran through the complex towards the training grounds

In a field cover in beautiful flowers stood a small black obelisk the wind swaying the flowers back and forth. Suddenly the wind stopped, the sunny day became cloudy a small sound like thunder and a flash like lightning. Two men wearing black cloaks appeared. One walked forward, with each step he took the flowers from an inch out died. "They've given you one more live to live for your courage and valor but I swear to you I will be the one to judge you if it happens again so beware,"

A scythe suddenly appeared in the hands of the silent one " take my gift use it well , and good luck old friend the talkative one said. With a crack he was gone a foot of flowers died from where the man had stood. The silent one held the scythe up and laughed.


	2. Mysteries and Training

**Sorry for the long delay ive had so much on my mind that I completely forgot about this story but here I am returning to keep this going **

"your mother was right" Pandora siad through the earphone Austin was wearing.

"About what, cause she didnt hit me, like she even would have." he said

"your like a carbon copy of your father but well..." she hesitated

"spit it out pandora." austin snarled as he got a bit angry.

"you have no control. You dont have what made your father a true hero..... a cause"

"Pandora" austin said calmly

"yes" pandora said with a bit of hesitation senseing something was going to go bad.

"DONT MENTION MY FATHER AGAIN" and he took out his earphone. As he stopped to yell a warthog speed up and did a huge U-turn as it passed him.

"austin?!?! WHY ARE YOU NOT AT THE TRAINING GROUNDS" The driver yelled the driver took off her helmet and yelled "THE CHIEF IS GONNA MURDER YOU HOP IN"

"Yea yeah Em im coming" austin said and sighed as he climbed in and the hog and she speed off

the military base was a very level flat the only tall point was a large watchtower in the center of the plain for watching out for tens of miles. On the top of the tower was sitting the robed figure staring out about the base. Then he jumped of the top of the tower in less then a second he had a glider and he soared down to a giant metal building

He landed without a sound on the roof the marines were moving around outside smoking the hooded figure's glider turned into a scythe he then used it to cut a hole big enough for him to enter the building.

Austin rode into the training grounds and jumped from the hog before it even stopped he launched into his place in the infantries line as the commander walked by "AUSTIN!"

"YES SIR" austin said back forcefully

"GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE FOR THE LAST TIME YOU ARE NOT ALLOWED TO BE HERE" the commander yelled He smacked Austin on the back of the head

Suddenly the alarms went off everywhere

TOO BE Continued


	3. Truth or Dreams

"I really hope I'm not that important" said Austin

"shut up you!" the commander screamed " Break in alarms men, SUIT UP!"

Austin ran after all the men towards the armory "dad why do you treat him like that?" The commander took off his helmet.

master chief gently put his hand on her shoulder "Em he doesn't have any control and it's not my job to give him that control it's my job to make him into his father. He needs to find his own reason besides bloodlust and to prove he's better than his father. run along Em get suited up." She saluted and ran off into the armory.

suddenly Chief felt a cold breeze. "she's very nice, kind even." A cloaked figure stood behind chief, "it's her weakness."

"Well so are you real or am I dying." Chief didn't even turn around.

"What do you think? a super soldier that sits and trains the new recruits? you certainly have fallen far, I almost pity you, if you are dying think about it your last acts are not even heroic, it's downright sad." The figure walked up and pushed the scythe around chiefs neck.

chief smiled, "that proves it , I'm not dying because you would be much more compassionate." chief grabbed the scythe and twisted but when he turned around the figure was gone and chief then felt the scythe disintegrate from his hands. Chief stood up and shook his head. "was that real or a dream?" he quickly ran to the armory to direct the troops.

Chell sat in a chair in her home she threw a knife over her shoulder it made a dull clink as it failed to sink in. she let out a long sigh and threw another knife over her shoulder. she waited a second but there was no sound of the knife hitting the wall or even the floor. she twisted round as she stood up. there stood the black cloaked figure the knife was caught between his finger and thumb. "missing this?" the figure flicked it up and down catching it skillfully.

"who,..."Chell started to say but the figure laughed

"you know," the figure said

Chell ran up to the figure and kissed the figure. "your here to take me with you I'm dying aren't I. Tell me Gus!"

The figure laughed once again pulled his hood back "No Chell your not dying, it's not that easy" and with that Gus took a running start towards the window that Austin had jumped out of and stabbed the knife into the window ledge as he jumped throwing his black cloak out like a cloud around him.

Chell was left standing at the window. "was that real or was I dreaming." In the morning sun the knife glinted, she picked it up and looked at it. "This was no dream."

"No it was not Chell." said the speakers in the house.

"Pandora I hate when you do that."

"you've told me that exactly 248 times."

"Pandora could you..."

"got it I'm hacking into any electronic I can find on his person."

"Welcome back Gus." Pandora said ."one question what am I in?"

"Ha-ha ill explain later."


End file.
